creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten/Archive 6
Re: Thanks for the information. And when you post your pasta on the writers workshop, I saw to places where you can write. Is that where you write the title and the pasta? LegoMaster2149 (talk) 21:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I have posted my story in the workshop, where I will wait for a bit. :) LegoMaster2149 (talk) 00:13, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I posted my pasta, but do I have to wait until my pasta is accepted so I can edit it? LegoMaster2149 (talk) 22:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE Redirects By 'older page' do you mean one that's not been created on the day (or how long)? And is it fairly uncommon for the box to be ticked? (Because when I saw other rollbackers naming things, there were often redirects left behind, so I just assumed that box was supposed to be checked automatically - there was little thinking behind it.) Thanks for the help Jay.The Cat (talk) 08:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry. Forgive me for my selfish attitude towards the contest. I'm honestly and truthfully asking for forgivance. Anyway, seems like you have a point. Okay, you won, I lost, so let's just get this straight. For my own namesake, I'll create the blogs, and I'll be one of the judges. I guess it doesn't make sense if I'm not involved with the contest I proposed, does it? I'll post the main contest blog as soon as I get the signal, and I'll also deal with the winner's blog and People's Choice blog. You just be the judge, nothing more, nothing less. I think we've just sealed a deal. RuckusQuantum 15:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Agreed Yeah, I have no problem with the contest itself, but it falls on them to propose, promote and judge it. I can't pledge myself to something that I didn't come up with in the first place, and since they would expect us to judge and run the contest, it wouldn't be fair to those that entered. I think they need to go back to the drawing board and come back with a proper proposal and start over, once they are ready to run the contest themselves. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:06, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Seems both of you had agreed to let the contest go on. Shall I ready the blog (no this looks so wrong; how about Rinskuro? I believe there's anothet contest going on)? Again, my dearest apologies for the minor mishap. We shall move on. :But who would judge the pastas? Me, Jay (are you willing?), and you? I think three judges are enough, since we'll just judge 15 pastas, which means five pastas for each of us. What do you guys think? :RuckusQuantum 17:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with you. I think it will be the best choice to prohibit NSFW elements, since it was one of the rewards. I'm somehow concerned with the b'crats who will read and inpsect pasta submissions. Do you know anyone good at that job? ::RuckusQuantum 17:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edits on "Compliance". Gabemcceldry (talk) 23:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just dropped by to say a few things: #Thank you very much for the supportive comment you left on my blog there a few weeks back, it was really great of you. #You mentioned as well that you would like to read one of my stories sometime. Well I have a new one up now, it's called An Illegal Investigation of Ballintully Springs, and as much as I hate to ask this, it would be great to get some feedback on it. #I would be more than happy to read one of your stories and give some feedback on it. Just drop me a message on my Talk Page with the link to the page and I'll get on it as soon as I can. Peace. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 01:21, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Period of less activity For about a month or so, I'll be a lot less active. I'll still be around for an hour or two each day on most days. SoPretentious 21:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heh, I didn't know that. Thanks for informing me. Bacaxi Cat Gave you an ox! 00:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Check You Out Blocking people. "BUT MEH STORY WAS GUD> F YOU ADMIN. KJHKHJKHKHJK" You're doing well. Thanks for maintaining the only site I ever felt at home with, Jay. :) Mystreve (talk) 02:44, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's hilarious. Haha. Keep in touch, Jay :) :Mystreve (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, get your edits up. Slacker. ;) ::Mystreve (talk) 02:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Message your an asshole that doesn't understand what it's like to work hard on a normal and scary pasta. New Tobit Chapter Jay, New Tobit, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is posted, please check it out. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:17, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The Metallic Man Hello I was just wondering why you deleted my pasta The Metallic Man. In my opinion nothing was wrong with it but please tell me if I'm wrong. Spam Blog This blog is spam. MrDupin (talk) 19:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Bigcat There's a template for navigating by letter on the category pages: . I made a few changes to it. Would you look them over, and then add the template to the categories on the genre listing? SoPretentious 14:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly. SoPretentious 15:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Broken Redirect Would you delete this broken redirect? SoPretentious 15:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I thought that it was an average to bad story even from my prospective, cliche ,and errors all around. That I expected for ovious reasonsRednightmare123 (talk) 00:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC)rednightmare123 Re: Template Added Certainly, glad to hear your back is not seriously injured. SoPretentious 03:19, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Damnation and You Thanks. SoPretentious 17:03, August 29, 2015 (UTC) story deletion/new categories Sorry I didn't know about the category rule! sincerest apologies. Can i re-upload the poem/story now with pre-existing categoires? I added it to the deletion appeal if you would care to review it please Masterire (talk) 20:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Re Haha, I have a lot of new material that's racking up dust right now, so I'll start posting them soon. I fell off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm still writing. I didn't think anyone even missed my stuff lol. GreyOwl (talk) 02:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Errr thanks.Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE PotM Thanks so much, buddy. I was expecting another wise crack about my flea problem (itch itch). Also, thanks so much for pointing out that inconsistency in there. You know, I've always loved that picture of Camus; it's so beat. It really fits you well. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Pasta Came on this morning and saw this. I was delighted to say the least, but even more so I was shocked. I was surprised mine was even considered haha. Anyway, I owe my thanks to you and everyone involved, so yeah, thank you! It has made my month! - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 10:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my story ? It was even true. I'm not even lying. This was true and it wasn't even handled that poorly. But why do I even try ? Well how I said in the story I don't care if you think is not real. But I still going to say that my story is true wheter you like it or not. Hi im sorry! i didnt mean to put an unfinished page i was still writing but i went to get back on the page and it logged me out so i just was gonna edit it and when i went back it was deleted...:( do u mind if i try to write something else? i submit things unfinished so i can go back and edit it instead of constantly keeping a page open due to the fact that i need to be able to work and do schooly stuff and not have tabs i dont need open so i dont accidently open something i dont need....Thanks for your time! :) PandaBike (talk) 14:54, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Panda ps sorry if i posted this in a werid place...i just made an account and i get confused easily... HELP AND HI! Hi Jay..i saw that you deleted my story i was kind of sad but i understand why you did it. I was planning on finishing it but i dont know how to save it without posting so i was just going to save it and go back in and edit it as i got ideas. The only way i know how to not to post is leaving a tab open but i cant really do that cause i usually have a ton of tabs open for school...by any chance would i be able to get my story beack? Thanks for your time, PandaBike (talk) 15:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC)PandaBikePandaBike (talk) 15:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Again ok thanks, i will most likely write it in word and if you wouldnt mind sending me the link ThanksPandaBike (talk) 15:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Just a thank u tahnks! Template question If I want to put a link to an author's homepage in a blog, what template do I use? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:08, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Answered. SoPretentious 23:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) How do I know if something has been previously nominated?GreenArticuno (talk) 23:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC)GreenArticuno Would you become a user on one of my new WikiasIron sable (talk) 00:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: I saw your message and I do hope you realise that alot of that was from around a year and a half ago. Also that the stuff that happened in my first and third story actually happened. The slenderman story happened because of lack of sleep so I was seeing things. And The Darkness within was actually 100% true. It was something I randomly saw during the middle of the night. But at your request I will stop with these types of comments because you asked nicely. Thank you for pointing this out and letting me know instead of just immediately punishing me (which happened once because of a separate reason) So I'll do what you ask respecfully The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 16:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: I completly understand why this is a thing. The Slenderman incident was a tough one for everyone. That is why I want to give my full cooperation. Everyone wants to put what happened behind us. Feel free to let me know if i have to fix anything else. The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 17:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) NO SLENDERMAN!?! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! COME ON.... SLENDERMAN IS THE HOTTEST THING SINCE TMZ!!!!!!Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:52, September 2, 2015 (UTC) COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK.... I JUST STARTED ON THIS SITE.... WEEPINGDogssmileatme (talk) 18:47, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Policy I was thinking of adding a rule about disallowing text art on the article commenting policy. It's currently not mentioned. Thoughts? SoPretentious 03:36, September 4, 2015 (UTC) This is NOT a Deletion Appeal BUT can you tell me should I put it up for appeal Ok so I've followed all the admin's advice and I think all the punctuation is solved and all, i also added more to the story so the part where they get to the ranger station didn't just fall flat. Could you please read it and tell me should I put it forward to the deletion appeal because if i put it up again I want it to be the best it can and have the best chances of being put back up. Thanks you can read the updated version on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/163992065-tales-from-abraham-late-night-walks Masterire (talk) 12:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for creating this wonderful page! I'm being called evil at school, because of my love for this, so I feel at home right away here. Just one question... is it normal for 2 different people to hum the same tune in their sleep? Stella27 (talk) 02:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Killer Claws. (stella27) How are you? Hi there, I hope your day today was great, and I hope your Labor Day is even better! Luigifan100 02:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Confusion Hi! Can you give me a little help? I'm starting to post my creepypastas but i don't know how the site works, and i'm a litle confuses. I've seen your messages and i apologise for making it seem as if i was posting someone's pasta but i wasn't, i thought i didn't post it correctly so i tried again. I'm just a little lost. Could you please give a me a little help understanding how to site works? Thank You. DannyRJ (talk) 13:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC)DannyRJDannyRJ (talk) 13:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) There you go. Thank you, I was confusing it with my other acts of vandalism in the past. Now, do I or do I not have a strike? King Kid (talk) 16:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) WHY??!! God your annoying Jay ten. I wasn't even doing anything wrong! I was just posting MY OWN version of Hypno's Lullaby! Now if your rules were DIFFERENT maybe I wouldn't start cussing at you under my breath. My own STATUS was deleted! If you tell me WHY my status was deleted maybe I'll keep coming to your site but yea, other than that, I'm mad. ----------- CreepyKid10 JS Hey, just to let you know, you've got an extra comma in your common.js which could be causing errors - just after the 'u:dev:DisplayClock/code.js'. You might want to remove that, I can't because the security issues have disabled the editing of other's JS :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am Acelynn. I was curious if the stories HAD to be creepypastas, Because I am generally a fantastic writer (so I was told) of Horror stories. I was wondering if I would be able to post one named: "Aggie"Acelynn666 (talk) 02:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: God I thought that the word "god" was capitalized only when it refers to a religious god (like the Biblical God). When it is used generally, without pointing to a specific deity, I see it written in lowercase. I don't think there's a right or wrong in this, so it should be left up to the writer. That's my opinion at least. MrDupin (talk) 20:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really understand how it doesn't make sense otherwise. With uppercase one usually refers to the biblical god (as SP's link says), but I personally never refer to that god. Why should I write it in uppercase? I'm using it as a noun, not a name. Writing uppercase is like writing "Oh my Beard!" There's no reason for that, unless I'm missing something obvious. :Anyway, it doesn't really matter. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 21:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I have done a bit more research, and it seems that most guides agree with you. And I guess I can understand that the phrase has some historical context too. So, even though I'm still not 100% convinced, I'll be following your pointers in the future. Thanks for taking the time to clear that up, I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 13:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Maybe urgent Hello there this user: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonMonday45 asked other to edit on another wiki, and I am not sure if this is conflicting with the rules, thank you! Luigifan100 02:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Contest Ruckus has not been active on the wiki since the 28th. The judging period for the contest has came, and it has gone. If Ruckus is not back by this Friday (the 18th) I would happily take his place in reviewing the entries, grading them, and selecting a winning story. Of course, my own entry Tabula Rasa, would be disqualified immediately, as that would be bias to even attempt. It would still be up to Ruckus to create the rewards and the like (or another source, the Highlighted pasta for 1st place obviously would still be able to be done without Ruckus), but I believe to many people have entered their stories for the contest to be abandoned. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :University doesn't start till the first week of October, so if Ruckus doesn't come back, I think it would be better if I took over instead of Shawn (so his pasta isn't disqualified). MrDupin (talk) 15:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I got a message saying that I violated the categories rules (I added one too many) and I wanted to fix it. How do I edit the categories I've added to my story? Thank you!!! Thank you for the review Hey Jay, I was reading your review and I appreciate your honest feedback. This was somewhat new territory for me, as I decided to step away from dark fantasy styled stories and try something with a more contemporary, real world feel to it. Hence my decision to go with real life events, modified into a story to fit the horror genre. I sort of went into it knowing that it might rub some folks the wrong way, depending on their personal political views, however, as I have explained to another user, the intent was never to create a political agenda or use this site as a soap-box. All of the views were designed to be those of the characters, and since they were written to be very idealistic, it seemed natural that they would express their views strongly. I really wanted this to be a "smart" pasta that went in a direction that I feel is a bit untapped on this site, and that is, of course, using "ripped from the headlines" type story telling. The conversation between the father and daughter was supposed to showcase their close bond, and that she was very much a "daddy's girl" at heart, despite the fact that she is in high school. I don't have a teenage daughter, so that type of dialogue was also fairly new territory for me. Personally, I was very pleased with the final result, though, as I stated above, I can understand how some folks might see it as an attempt to make a political statement. Anyone who knows me though should understand that I would never use this site for any such reasons, as there are plenty of political forums all over the internet that would be far better choices to make such a statement. Either way, just figured I would write you personally and sort of explain that. It was a bit of a new area for me to explore, but personally, I am glad that I took the plunge, as I did enjoy it and feel that it is a quality piece that goes in new directions here. As always, thank you for reading my work, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Shit! I'm so sorry for not being around during the contest, bruh. I'm sorry for the uncanny delay of this message; maybe you know I'm still a student, right? Got too busy writing articles for our school newspaper and proofreading my upcoming stories and things like these. Days had been so stiff. Anyway, no need to worry. I had been reading the submitted pastas for... what, a week now, and so far I'm still not done rereading them. I decided to judge this alone, since it's not too many. I might announce the winners the next day or two. TL;DR I'm busy doing school, so I wasn't able to reply earlier; I'd been judging these pastas. RuckusQuantum 13:20, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Glad this got sorted. MrDupin (talk) 13:35, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh Jeff stuff Hey Jay, If you get a chance, check out my blog, Jeff the Killer Re-Write Idea and let me know your thoughts. It's picking up a lot of steam, andI think it would be great for the Sept-Oct contest. Lot's of people have already shown their support, as I think this would be a fun contest for everyone. Nothing is official, but once we get all the admin support, I would like to start workshopping the official proposal, and I already pretty much have an outline. Talk soon, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks so much, Jay. I know that being on the front page is a big deal and I'll definitely read over my story a few more times before it goes up. --The Damn Batman (talk) 02:47, September 19, 2015 (UTC) You deleted my page for being a spam page even though it clearly wasn't spam (ATR2004) Jeff the killer Glad to see someone has their head screwed on right. This contest is just going to give more attention to that stupid story. It's fucking embarassing is what it is. I really don't want to write on a site that is so affiliated with that story, even a re-write is just going to make everyone go back and read it and make people outside the community think of it as a representation of what creepypasta is. Is this what we want? For people to think of this story when they think of creepypasta? I was really hoping we were going to better the concept of creepypasta, elevate it to a real art form, not mire in the muck of the past. I'm sure you read Bukowski, remember when he strolls into the bar, walks up to his woman and smacks her right in the face, and then says, "I tried to make a woman out of you, but you are nothing but a whore." Then he looks around at all the patrons and asks, "Anybody got a problem with that?" That's what I feel like doing to this wiki right now. lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Jeff the killer My messages keep doubling. Is it my computer or what? Hello Could you check the admin wiki really quick and look over what I posted? 骑士盔甲 22:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Rafaelionita8 (talk) 14:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC)MethpastaRafaelionita8 (talk) 14:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I submited Methpasta like three seconds ago. How did you read it that fast ? Request to get creepypasta back You deleted my creepypasta yesterday titled `That man`, I was wondering if you could somehow give me it by undeleting it or something so I can post it on the forums. Request to get creepypasta back You deleted my creepypasta yesterday titled `That man`, I was wondering if you could somehow give me it by undeleting it or something so I can post it on the forums. SomeXboxGuy (talk) 05:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) New account I'm creating a new account A's I can't seem to change the email. New account I'm creating a new account as I can't seem to change the email. It will be called AnXboxDude SomeXboxGuy (talk) 06:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Snappy 20:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Two things: One. I understand the thing about role-playing, I will not do it anymore and I will also delete (if I can) my one and only review where I did that. Two: Could I please know why my story got deleted? Snappy 19:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry if I may sound like a lazy bum to you, but do you know anyone who can take the job as a beta reader? My first language is not English and because of some things, the capacity of my english classes is a bit lower than mine. You might understand that things get a bit boring when youre better at something than somebody else. Another thing you surely have realized: I suck at grammar. Hard. This are the reasons for my first question. So when you have time, could you please answer my question. And if you know somebody could you please tell me and from there on I would try to make that person help me. Thank you very much for reading this message. Good bye. Hello, sir Just asking if you wanted to do a collaberated Creepypasta when you're done making you're own. Thanks for reading this and goodnight. Firepumper :) When I was a child I had a fever, my hands felt just like two balloons, now I've got that fever once again. . . Go, Jay! I loved it. Why didn't you put your name on it? Scared of something or just forgot? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks mate. Um. So. Princess Pete isn't coming back, is he? AMarbleHornet (talk) 16:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Whoa. Sorry about that, I had no idea that story even existed! Seriously, That was inspired by slimbeast's "Note to whatever" not at all by the Note to Self story...but I get your point. I have a few others I have done too. Thanks for the note! Now...time to find out which friend stole my story... SOURCECODE01 (talk) 23:21, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Jay, I realize the story was a wall of text. In the edit box it looked fine but once i published it lost all formatting. Apparantly my Wiki-fu is weak. I couldn't really do much once i published so it being deleted for now is fine. What's the best process for me to get it on with proper formatting? Cheers, sdaragon hey Jay i had a question you just deleted my small intro story i was wondering why i thought i had followed all of the rules i could be wrong wich obviously i was but coulld you help guid me im new to writing on the wiki and the rules seem complicated im sorry to bother you with this odd request AshthornKasuky (talk) 19:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Story flagged by auto-filter Hello, I was uploading a story that got flagged for either spam or blacklisted items. I believe it may have had something to do with the story beginning with an email message. I followed the instruction and posted the story to the pasta bin with a link and my signature. I didn't see history on the wiki activity and wanted to make sure I hadn't done something wrong. thank you KillaHawke1 (talk) 19:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay umm Listen, The In Mint Condition page i was going to finish it tomorrow since i have to sleep sadly so Could you undo the Page and i can finish it. thanks--GipsyDangerAnimations (talk) 02:32, October 17, 2015 (UTC)GipsyDangerAnimations :Dealt with this request --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:41, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Intentional punctuation errors Hello, I have a quick question. I have a story in WW with portions of it intentionally omitting and even adding punctuation to give the protagonist's voice a sense of racing thoughts and disjointed thinking. How could I avoid it being misinterpreted as punctuation errors or am I not giving the reader enough credit in realizing that was my intent. I've read enough deletion appeals to know the excuses, "I did that on purpose" or "that's how my character talks" is the first go to for the one trying to hide the fact their story is just bad. I don't want to be on that side of the fence, ever! ;). KillaHawke1 (talk) 01:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta in story comments Hello, I had someone post their entire CP into the comments of one of my stories. Would you be able to remove it for me? Thank you for your time. The Sounding of the Fifth Trumpet KillaHawke1 (talk) 03:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:41, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeti Story Hi! Around a month ago, you participated in telling me which of my story ideas that you thought I should do next and went with the Yeti themed one (which is what ending up winning and what I wrote). I thought I'd drop by and tell you that the story has been up since the start of the month in case you were still interested in the idea and wanted to read it when I finished it. There's no rush on reading it and don't feel pressured into if you don't wish to (although it does have a punny title and I know how much you love those). You can find it here: Foryeti Me Not. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:18, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Experience writing slang Hello, in our past conversations you had mentioned you used a lot of slang and omissions of punctuation to add to a story you are telling. I just added a story to the WW heavy on southern slang but really struggled with the punctuation on it. I think I still tell a clear story but again, I couldn't nail the punctuation. If you have an opportunity, would you mind taking a look. It is a very short story and I would greatly appreciate it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:506684 (talk) 19:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) KillaHawke1 (talk) 19:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I shall apologize for my blog post Violating the Rules Neko Animatronic 02:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Neko Thanks. Dear Jay Ten. Thank you for sending me that detention note, I'll assure you that I'll be more careful next time. Thank you for looking out to me ^^. RE:RE: Thank you for the feedback and I appreciate your honesty, I can't improve without criticism and you gave me exactly what I wanted. I've never focused on that many characters before and was nervous about the turnout, my next story also has three characters that speak together, so I'll take your suggestions to heart and try to find a better way to identify the speakers. I might look into expanding it, at least terms of the dialogue, do you think more character interaction could make it better? As for the "Yeti" coming off as cartoonish, what made you feel that way about it (I'm sure the purple colored eyes didn't help, but I wanted to go for something a bit different and outlandish)? Again, I really appreciate your feedback and honesty. Also, thank you for slogging through it for my sake. I hope that the next story of mine that you read is to your liking :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I believe I understand what you are trying to say, basically none of the characters had time to develop because the story moved so fast and therefore we didn't really get to know them or their personalities which is why you wanted the story to be longer (it's hard to care about those who die when you don't get a chance to know them). I'll look into going back and doing a couple of hard edits to lengthen the story in the future (don't know how far into the future it will be as I'm working on three things at the moment). :In regards to the Yeti, I was trying to make it to where it fit the traditional image of a Yeti, but only from a distance (if you saw it in the snow covered bear fur from a distance then it would look like the traditional Yeti, at least in my mind). I was trying to take something traditional and long standing and turn it into something more terrifying. I figured that I could get away with it in the mind of the readers if I did it like that, I miscalculated XD :I'm still learning what works and what doesn't, so I'm happy that I got to experiment with something new and learned a few new lessons. I get the opinions are yours, but on the other hand, I feel that there are probably some other people that would or do share your opinions on the matter. My main goal when it comes to writing is to entertain as many people as I can, so I'll do what I can to make things better, so that hopefully it is an enjoyable experience for everyone. Because of that, I really do appreciate your (a new) perspective on my story. I'm glad you didn't suffer, but I still fell short of what I was striving for, so I'm sorry for not giving you the experience that I wanted to give you. I do find the comments about the length a bit ironic since I believe this is my second longest pasta, right behind my other monster pasta, Gumjaw XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand. Thanks for all the help and feedback :) Feel free to leave more on my other stories as well, be it positive or negative. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Issue With Writer's Workshop I'm trying to post a story of mine to writer's workshop but I can't get it to post there. How do you post your ideas there? Am I doing something wrong? BrianBerta (talk) 18:42, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: I got it to work now. Thanks. BrianBerta (talk) 18:55, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: POTM Thank you so much! 05:43, November 1, 2015 (UTC)NickyXX (talk) Hey Jay, I made a web series. and would like to post each episode on the http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos but I'm not really sure how. I try Insert the media but still no luck. Plz help Also if you want to check out the web series, here a link. BondsofHorror (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :ok, thank for the help. :BondsofHorror (talk) 03:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) A Question Can I make a creepypasta solely on this wiki?JackTheRipper5210 (talk) 19:39, November 4, 2015 (UTC) JackTheRipper5210 Costume Contest Voting is now up, so take your time to review the entries and pick your favorite. We'll tally it up in a few days (depending on responsiveness) and determine the winner by majority vote. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:38, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: A creepypasta solely on this wiki means one that is only on here and nowhere else. JackTheRipper5210 (talk) 13:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC)JackTheRipper5210 Uh..I'm new here so I dunno too many things... What do I do if I submit a story and don't want anyone except the admins editing it? Midohebi (talk) 07:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Hi, you recently sent me a message concerning an edit I did on The Winged Man. I would like to apologise for changing that line about the whole perfume thing. I honestly did not know and I will make sure that I'll never do such a thing again. I've been a member of this wikia for about two weeks now and I am still getting used to the rules and such, so I am very sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused. DeadBox (talk) 13:59, November 8, 2015 (UTC) HI Hi Jay, I hope everything is going great with you, I'm still here if you need me for anything, such as judging a contest, take it easy! Bye for now! Luigifan100 18:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Hello, Jay ten. I am looking for extra reviews/criticism on my newest story, Oceanic, which is a prequel to many of the stories in the In Torment series. If you could find the time to read it, I'd severely appreciate it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Ten Jay Everything is going great. I had a question I was not sure about, I know I cannot make a blog post about my ebay listing, as it turns out my friends do not need money for their medical bills anymore. However, is it possible I could link you my ebay page on your talk page, and then you share it with your Nintendo/LEGO loving friends? If not, that is alright with me, I was just curious if that was allowable, thank you! Luigifan100 03:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) That is alright, thank you! Luigifan100 15:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) could you teel me what was wrong with my alien story Call of duty noob (talk) 02:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fucker Fuck you, motherfucker. Signed, Anonymous Since i am new at writing pastas could you tell me why my pasta "The Feeling of Pain" was deleted please? Twitchy8 (talk) 22:24, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I am not here to contest a deletion. I don't know if I am going to bother appealing or not. I just would love some feedback on what was so wrong with the story that you deleted? Was it the grammar? The punctuation? The story itself? I just have no idea. Is it even worth thying to save at all or is it just a total flop? I was actually quite proud of it and well, shocked that it was deleted- however I do accept that what I think is good may not be the same for everyone else. I posted several times on the workshop forum and got basically zero feedback which was hard because I expected at least a little support even if it was to tell me not to bother. Anyway, and feedback you could give me if you have the time would be much appreciated. If I am just an awful writer I would like very much to know how so as not to waste my time further. Thank you.1nnocenteyes (talk) 23:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC)